The Trouble With Twins
by LizieVamp
Summary: Hermione is bored, enter the Weasley Twins. Enter a proposition, a new boyfriend and a whole lot of trouble!
1. Chapter 1

The Trouble With Twins 

This is a two-part story, I might consider making it longer but that won't be unless I get a whole heap of reviews. This is written in an Alternative Universe somewhere in between year four and year six. And the twins are at Hogwarts. I sorta figured what the hell, I'll go all out so the references may be all over the place but I don't care (Mimes sticking out tongue at stupid people who want to comment on that aspect. I know there will be a few!). Also I don't own Harry Potter etc. etc. Enjoy! Luv Lizie!

Hermione stormed down the stairs from the girl's dormitory, if she had to listen for one more minute about how gorgeous Harry, Ron, George and Fred were she'd hex someone. She practically threw herself down on a couch by the fireplace and stared resolutely up at the ceiling. It was Christmas Eve and foolishly enough she had decided to stay and spend Christmas with Harry and Ron. But they had gone off to Hogsmeade and as it was freezing cold outside as well as snowing heavily she'd stayed at Hogwarts.

How was she to have known that she'd be stuck with Lavender Brown and the Parvati twins? They'd immediately started gossiping about all the boys in Gryffindor that were staying over Christmas Break. They were okay to hang out with but Hermione really didn't enjoy hearing gossip about her two best friends and the twins. She knew they were gorgeous but they four of them would always be like older brothers to her. Well Ron was more like an annoying younger brother and she did have a thing for Fred but that was beside the point.

And the fact that everyone seemed to think that she didn't realise that Ron liked her, the girls had made several veiled comments and she had nearly blown her top. Of course she realised he liked her, but she didn't like him back which he didn't seem to realise at all. Of course it didn't help that Ginny and Harry kept trying subtly to set them up. Well not really subtly but anyways it was annoying. Hermione sighed deeply; she was letting all her problems overcome her at once like always. And every time it happened she'd promise herself it wouldn't again but it always did.

She stretched and placed her hands behind her head. She kicked off her shoes and they landed several feet away. It wasn't exactly like she had any serious problems or anything but life in general was just so difficult. For goodness sake it was the Christmas holidays, she had no homework and no exams coming up and she was supposed to be relaxing but all she could do was stress. It was times like these that Hermione's cousin Trina would probably tell her to get herself a boyfriend.

Hermione giggled. Just thinking about Trina made her do that. Trina was a breath of fresh air; she was a lovely person and was always happy and carefree. She lived life the way she wanted to live; she breezed through life infecting everyone around her with her own happiness. But Trina was dead. Her happy life had been cut short by a speeding car. And Hermione's giggles faded. She closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the fire crackling, the snow hitting the window and the sound of a distant explosion?

And also the smell of burnt clothing and? Flesh? Hermione gasped and jumped up from the couch. Fred and George Weasley had just come through the portrait, half their clothing was burnt off and George was moaning about his arm while Fred was moaning about his chest. Part of Hermione noticed that most of their pants were intact which was rather a shame but she immediately walked over to them anyway. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming up to the portrait and so she quickly grabbed their elbows and shoved them up the boys stairs, with her following quickly behind.

Once they were in the boy's bedroom she sat them down on their beds and set to work on George's arm. The boys were looking at her funny as she examined George's arm. 'What?' She asked as took out her wand and fixed George's arm with a quiet '_Aloverta_'. 'You're helping us Hermione.' Explained George in a condescending tone. 'Well do you want me not to help you?' Asked Hermione who was utterly bewildered by this stage.

'But we've obviously just done something wrong and instead of reporting us, you're helping us and well… why?' Asked Fred. Hermione laughed. 'Go get changed.' She said to George. 'And take a shower.' She added as an afterthought. George raised his eyebrows at his brother before grabbing his clothing and walking into the bathroom. Within seconds the sound of hot water could be heard and Hermione stifled a grin with difficulty. She knelt beside Fred and pulled the tattered remnants of his shirt away from his chest.

There was a rather large red hot scar in the centre of Fred's chest it was bleeding around the edges and was much more serious than George's arm. She hissed in sympathy. She took out her wand and whispered '_Scrounge_' this was another version of '_Scroungify_' and was more effective on people. Fred's chest was instantly clean all the soot had vanished and so Hermione traced the scar with her fingertip. Fred moaned and his hand came up and grabbed hers. 'Don't do that!" He told her through clenched teeth. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

'How on earth did you two manage to do this to yourselves?' She asked. 'I'll explain after you fix my chest!' Replied Fred, still through clenched teeth. She nodded and closed her eyes to think of the right spell. Within seconds she had thought of one. 'Hold still!' She warned Fred and pointed her wand at his chest, '_Aloe–verae–tors_'. She chanted three times and thick green smoke came out of her wand to surround Fred. Within seconds the smoke cleared and Fred was fully healed. He stood up, whooped and grabbed Hermione off the floor, swinging her around before planting a very enthusiastic kiss on her lips.

Neither of then expected the electricity that sparked between them. It was all Hermione could do to hang on to Fred's shoulders as their kiss turned wildly passionate and frantic. Eventually Hermione pulled her head away at the sound of a whistle in the background. It was George; he was clean and fully changed and had an enormous grin on his face. Fred set Hermione down on the ground gently and she nervously stepped away and brushed an imaginary spec of dust off her low cut jeans.

George cleared his throat, 'Well I'll just be in the Common Room then. See you in a bit.' And he quickly exited the room leaving a very confused Hermione and a slightly embarrassed Fred. Hermione sunk down onto one of the boy's beds. She'd never been kissed before and it was taking some time to sink into her brain that her first kiss had just come from Fred Weasley, her crush and that it had been nothing like what she would have expected. She looked down at her hands; they were trembling badly. Fred knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. 'Hermione? Are you okay, I didn't mean too, I just was caught up in the moment and well I just…' He faltered as Hermione looked up at him, 'Don't apologise, I'm sorry; I've never been kissed before. You obviously didn't mean to... I'm going to go back to my room now.' Fred reached out and pulled her into his arms.

He held her tight against him and gradually she put her own arms around him. 'It's okay, and while I didn't mean to kiss you, I don't necessarily regret it.' he murmured into her hair. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes, obviously confused. 'What do you mean?' She asked, her voice trembling slightly. 'This.' He replied, pulling her to him and kissing her lips gently. Her arms wound their way through his hair and his arms tightened around her.

When they broke away Fred chuckled and Hermione blushed. He stood up, took her hand and pulled her up. 'I'm going to go have a shower,' He told her, 'and while you are welcome to join me I think you might prefer it if you went back down to the common room.' Hermione flushed and ran out the door and down to the common room. When she got there she realised that Harry and Ron were showing George what they'd gotten at Hogsmeade. When George realised she was standing there he grinned at her and pulled her down beside him.

Ron smiled at her but she ignored him. She stared at the ground and felt her face flush as she remembered the kiss. George grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. 'Poor Hermione!' He cooed, 'Did he kiss you again? Cause if he didn't and you're upset you could always pretend I'm my brother and kiss me instead.' She jerked her chin away from him and stuck her tongue out at him before realising that Harry and Ron were watching the exchange silently. She levelled a glare at George but he just grinned.

She turned her attention back to the other two. 'So…' she started brightly. 'What have you two been doing?' Harry shrugged, 'Nothing much, you?' 'Well after I got sick of the girls in my room going on about you three and Fred I came down here only to find that George and Fred had managed to injure themselves in… mmphh!' Hermione found that a hand had covered her mouth. 'State secret.' Explained Fred from behind her. She twisted around to find him behind her.

He took his hand of her mouth only to grab her hand and pull her up. George got up too and grabbed her other hand. Together they pulled her out of the common room. 'She'll see you later.' yelled Fred over his shoulder. They pulled her down the stairs, through a passageway and into a deserted classroom. She perched on a desk and the twins immediately sat on the seats in front of her. She looked at them suspiciously and crossed her legs. Fred just sat there and stared at her but George cleared his throat.

Startled, both Fred and Hermione looked at him, they'd both been staring at each other. 'So.' Started George. 'Has my brother asked you out yet Hermione?' She was confused, 'Um… which one do you mean exactly? Ron or Fred? She asked timidly. George shrugged but Fred suddenly looked murderous. 'Well I know Ron wants to ask me out but he hasn't, thank god. And well Fred, you kissed me.' 'Twice.' She flushed as he butted in but continued 'But I don't know if that counts as asking me out.' George grinned evilly and looked at his twin who went red.

'Should I leave you two alone then for a few minutes before we put forward our proposition.' He didn't wait for answer but instead exited the classroom. When they were alone Fred smiled at Hermione weakly. 'Sorry about that, he thinks that as the older twin he can boss me around. Normally I'm the more forward one of us but as you saw…' Hermione grinned back. 'Anyway, did you want to go out with me, you know, as boyfriend and girlfriend?' Hermione remained silent for a moment.

When she looked up her eyes were sparkling. 'Do you like me?' she asked timidly, cocking her head to one side. He flushed and nodded, 'Yes, I have since the beginning of the year.' He admitted nervously. 'Kiss me again?' she asked and he stood up, took her face in his hands and bent down to brush his lips against hers. She shivered beneath his touch and when he finished she whispered the word yes against his lips softly. He hugged her and kissed her slowly again, playing with her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and explored it. Hermione had no idea how to return such a kiss but he didn't seem to care.

Several minutes later they pulled apart as George waltzed back into the room. 'So,' he said, coming to a halt in front of them, 'are you two officially a couple or whatever now?' They both flushed and nodded. 'And you both like each other right?' Again they nodded. 'Thew, I'd have hated to have played matchmaker only to find you didn't really like each other… Sooo Hermione has Fred filled you in on our proposition yet?' Hermione blushed furiously, 'We were a bit busy.' She responded quietly.

'Well, we propose that you become our partner in crime now that you are going out with Fred. You're quite smart and will no doubt be able to help us come up with pranks. Plus you can provide us with an alibi.' Hermione stared at him as their proposition sunk in.

To Be Continued………


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble With Twins

Here is part two of 'The Trouble With Twins' I hope you like it as it took awhile to actually figure out. I rather like the pairing between Fred and Hermione, it's not quite the same when it's George and Hermione, there doesn't seem to be as much of a connection. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing this.

'Become your… partner in crime… well I certainly didn't see that one coming!' Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fred. 'Did you two decide this before or after I helped you two earlier?' She asked suspiciously. 'After.' Answered George, shrugging non-chantilly. 'Really?' asked Hermione quietly. 'Are you sure?' 'Uh huh.' George again. Hermione thought for a moment before a smile spread across her face. 'You two do realise that if I don't want to compromise my chances of becoming Head Girl I can in no way ever be connected to any of your pranks, don't you?'

George snorted and Fred grinned slyly. 'Is that a yes or a no?' asked George impatiently. 'It's a…' here Hermione paused to drag out the suspense, the boys looked at her impatiently. 'Yes!' she finished, grinning widely. Fred whooped as Hermione giggled. He pulled her off the desk, picked her up and proceeded to dance with her around the room. Hermione clung to his shoulders as he whirled her around enthusiastically.

Eventually he let her down and Hermione looked around, only to realise that George had disappeared. She turned back to Fred who still had his arms around her. She blushed at the intense look on his face and tried to step backwards, he loosened his arms, a bit. Hermione was looking everywhere but his face. 'What's the matter?' he asked her softly. Hermione glanced at him once, shyly before she looked down, but not before Fred had seen the blush staining her cheeks.

Fred chuckled to himself and drew Hermione to him, slowly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and finally met his amused gaze. He bent down until his forehead was resting against hers and tighten his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder and suddenly Fred was very aware of how her body was pressed right against his. He gulped as she shifted in his arms. The softness of her chest was pressed tightly against the hardness of his muscled chest and the long smooth planes of her stomach and thighs were pressed against his.

Eventually after the two of them had stood there for a long while Fred loosened his arms form around Hermione and she looked up at him, bemused. He cleared his throat, 'Hermione, while I would happily stay like this forever my stomach is telling me that it needs food!' Hermione giggled as his stomach growled, as if to illustrate his point. She moved away from him but took his hand when he offered it. 'Wonder what Ron's going to think about all this?' she pondered out loud and Fred raised his eyebrows at her.

They turned and walked out of the classroom together after Hermione had straightened her clothing. Fred took her hand as they walked down the corridor and she smiled shyly up at him. He grinned broadly at her and let go of her hand, only to put his arm around her waist, where his fingertips brushed the bare skin of her stomach, which was exposed by her low cut jeans. Hermione shivered unconsciously and Fred suppressed a grin. They walked through the corridors until they reached the giant doors of the Great Hall. They both paused and looked at each other before Fred reached out and pushed the door open, letting Hermione walk in before him.

She had only gone a few steps before Fred reached out to her and wrapped his arm around her waist again; Hermione looked up at him and giggled at the goofy expression on his face. They walked towards the head table. Since it was nearing Christmas there were only about forty students left at school and Professor Dumbledore had simply enlarged the staff table so all of them fit on it. Most of the others were already seated and so Fred and Hermione took the vacant seats at the end of the table, between Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

Luna was staring into space dreamily and Hermione noticed that Malfoy was staring her with a scowl on his face. It appeared that she had stolen the last chicken drumstick. Hermione stifled another giggle; the expression on his face was really quite comical. Unfortunately her half-stifled giggle made Malfoy turn to glare at her. Fred reached for the sausages and dumped some on his and Hermione's plates. He then carved his up and slung his spare arm around Hermione's shoulders as he ate.

The expression on Malfoy's face turned to disbelief and his head swung from Hermione to Fred. He looked back at Hermione and seemed to be waiting for her to push Fred's arm off he at any second and then give him the scolding of a lifetime. Hermione merely smiled happily up at Fred and then ate her own food. When they'd both finished Fred's arm around Hermione tightened and she leaned willingly into the welcoming curve of his side. He splayed his fingers over her thigh and she placed her own on top of his, looking at the slight contrast between their skin tones.

Hermione was perfectly happy to just sit there in his embrace. She felt warm, content and utterly possessed. It was a completely new feeling and Hermione was surprising enjoying it. She glanced up at Fred and realised he was staring at her. 'What is it?' she asked him softly. 'I just can't believe that I'm actually going out with you, that's all!' he replied, speaking just as softly as she had. But it wasn't soft enough. Luna's head swung around to face them and Malfoy choked on a mouthful of sausage.

Eventually Fred had to pound him on the back to help him stop coughing and Luna just stared at all three of them. 'Are you really?' she asked curiously. Hermione felt herself flush but she nodded anyway. Luna seemed to shrug but then went back into her own world. Malfoy meanwhile was staring at Hermione aghast. 'You're going out with him?' he whispered furiously. 'Christ Granger! I thought you had better standards!' Fred turned red at his words but Malfoy wasn't finished.

He looked at Fred appraisingly. 'I mean he's better looking that Weasel-face but still!' Hermione looked at Malfoy, she was totally and utterly bewildered. Her confusion only grew when he turned to Fred and actually threatened him. 'If you hurt her you will answer to about half of our year! And that's including me! Do you understand?' he said fiercely. Hermione's jaw dropped open as Fred nodded meekly. Malfoy turned back to his food. 'Why…?' Hermione managed to gasp out. 'Because you're the only other one in our year who can actually hold on an interesting conversation with me!' answered Malfoy promptly. 'Besides which, half of the guys in our year have a crush on you and the other half either admire you or consider you like a sister to them.'

Hermione closed her mouth with a snap. She was utterly bewildered but then she supposed it did make sense, after all apart from Malfoy there was n one else in their year that she even considered exchanging insults with. And no one else seemed to understand that their snapping at each other was in fact fun for both of them and it allowed them to work out their frustrations. But as for half the guys in their year liking her… that did not add up at all! 'Um okay then so does this mean you're actually admitting that I'm as smart as you?' she asked Malfoy curiously.

He looked at her with a grin 'Well I wouldn't say quite as smart…' he stopped when Hermione threw a piece of sausage at him. 'Okay so I admit it you're the only other person in our year anywhere near as intelligent as me… sooooo friends?' he said with a sly grin as he extended his hand for her to shake. Without hesitation she shook it grinning, 'You just don't want to be stuck with someone else in our class for that potions assignment next term.' She said whilst trying to contain her laughter and to her surprise Malfoy did nothing to deny it, grinning slyly at her before turning back to his food.

To Be Continued...


End file.
